Aiko Sasaki
|name = |kanji = 愛佳佐々木 |romaji = |race = Kenmeiotome |birthday = Undocumented |age = Ageless |gender = Female |height = 5'7 |weight = 117 lbs |eyes = Yellow |hair = Blonde |blood type = O |affiliation = Eden |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations =Seta Girls' Academy |marital status = Single |relatives = Kenmeiotome |education = Self-Educated |status = Active | kaihou = Not Yet Revealed }} , the First Legendary Maiden and wielder of the Legendary Focus, Judicium. I beseech you, cease and desist at once, or I'll be forced to act immediately without hesitation and mercy.| }} (愛佳佐々木, Love Song Help Tree), also referred to by her moniker Judgement Princess (刑罰姫, Keibatsuhime), was one of the many Kenmeiotome created after the birth of The Five Maidens had come to fruition. She, alongside her sisters Alva Berg, Danielle Baltimore, Eiko Harada, and Mindy Wen formed the second incarnation of the famous group, The Legendary Maidens. All Legendary Maidens were particularly known for being the Wielders of the Legendary Focuses, Focuses that were personally created by the Sixth Maiden, Sylvia Aoi. Aiko served with distinction in the Great Guardian Purge, personally coming face to face with the traitorous Teresa alongside Alva Berg. Unlike the majority of her Kenmeiotome kin, Aiko and the rest of the Legendary Maidens stayed in Eden majority of the time, and only visited the several times per year. However, she was considered an Honorary College Student in Seta Girls' Academy. Appearance Aiko appeared as a particularly beautiful young woman Personality Aiko had a penchant for strawberries and mangoes, eating them on a daily basis whenever they were in season in the . She liked them so much that she had the seeds and Human World soil imported to Eden so she can grow it herself. Aiko also enjoyed drinking saké from time to time, eventually learning how to make it. Similar to fellow Kenmeiotome Antoinette Rouge, Aiko heavily disliked ginger, finding the texture and taste unappealing and disgusting, gagging on reflex when accidentally consumed. History Equipment Densoumamori (でんそうまもり, Communication Amulet): A specialized silver amulet created by 12th Division Captain Nobu Sadao, it allowed the wearers to telepathically communicate with anyone wearing a similar amulet. Kiyoko Takara was able to wrest a 5-piece set from Nobu and gift them to Aiko. The accompanying units were worn by the rest of The Legendary Maidens, as a means to allow constant communication with each other. Powers and Abilities Great Wisdom Power: As the Undisputed Leader of The Legendary Maidens, it would be natural for Aiko to possess a considerably large amount of Wisdom at her disposal, especially when coupled with the requirements her Legendary Focus needed in order to be efficiently wielded. Aiko was rumoured to be as powerful as her peers, The Five Maidens, going as far to be compared to the likes of the Third Maiden, Ayane Emiko. *'Levitation & Flight': Ayane Emiko taught the concept and theories of Levitation and Flight once the young Kenmeiotome expressed a burgeoning interest in it. Aiko was extensively tutored, up to a point where Ayane considered the Legendary Maiden to be a Master of the Art. Ayane herself stated that Aiko had the potential to surpass the Third Maiden in terms of speed. Aiko was able to focus her Wisdom Energy beneath her, allowing her to levitate her body off the ground. She also used Wisdom to grant her the power of flight through a sheer force of will by outlining her body with the said energy. Aiko regularly used her Flight Ability in tandem with her Focus, Judicium, to maximize her output and efficiency on the battlefield. She was able to keep up with the Kenmeiotome's Shuureiho, and even match The Five Maidens in terms of speed, albeit temporarily. High-speed Regeneration: Due to her Kenmeiotome Physiology, Aiko possessed the capability to heal from her wounds almost instantaneously. She was more than able to escape from near-fatal wounds with little effort as well as large-scale attacks with very little indication of injuries whatsoever. She also showed the ability to control the rate of her regeneration and when to regenerate as well. However, Aiko was unable to survive from fatal injuries commonly associated with the complete destruction of her body and decapitation. : Aiko was rarely seen using hand-to-hand combat since she preferred to rely on Judicium instead. She expressed some knowledge and skill in the area, having used it extensively for a brief period of time during the Great Guardian Purge against the "Dolls" created by Missa Defunctorum. *' ' (鉄掌, Iron Palm): Tesshō, otherwise known as the Iron Palm Strike, was a Hakuda Technique where Aiko directed an excessive amount of force through a simple open palm strike. With a forward thrust, Aiko simultaneously mixed Wisdom with the produced Kinetic Energy to enhance the overall speed and power of her blows, up to a point where it caused fissures, split a Mountain in two, and completely shatter a Missa Defunctorum "Doll" into pieces. Enhanced Strength: Despite her womanly appearance, Aiko was quite strong by Kenmeiotome standards. She was able to use the largely unwieldy Judicium with ease, and swing it with a great amount of force, cleaving all those who stood before her without much resistance. A concentrated swing of Judicium could reportedly slice an entire city block in half, due to the sheer force of the attack. Aiko could also easily stand toe-to-toe with the Missa Defunctorum "Dolls", and simultaneously decapitate them without much effort. Enhanced Durability: Aiko was also able to withstand a point-blank attack from the Fallen Kenmeiotome Teresa in her Shinjutsu form with no visible injuries other than a small graze on her cheek. Shuureiho (しゅうれいほ, Graceful Step): Shuureiho was considered to be the Kenmeiotome's equivalent to a . An instinctive ability, it could greatly be improved through consistent training. Focus Judicium (刑罰, Keibatsu, Latin & Japanese for Judgement): The name of Aiko's Focus was Judicium, a Legendary Weapon-class Focus designed and created by the illustrious Sixth Maiden, Sylvia Aoi. It was most notably known as the Second Legend, due to being the Second Legendary Focus created by Sylvia. Judicium appeared as an extremely large, intricately designed, two-handled blade, it almost being as tall as Aiko herself. It had no guard and instead, relied on the length of Judicium to act as compensation. Focus Special Ability: *'Judicium Particle Beam Blast': *'Judicium Particle Beam Sweep': After Aiko initiated Judicium Particle Beam Blast, she was able to stop the Particle Beam midway through and solidify the Wisdom used in the attack. *'Judicium Maximum Overcharge': Aiko gathered an extreme amount of Wisdom at the tip of Judicium, where it acted as a form of a makeshift focal point. As she charged Judicium for several seconds, the area around Aiko would begin to visibly cackle with intense energy, up to a point where no one could enter her personal "territory" so to speak. When Aiko fired Judicium, a tremendous sonic boom and a wide beam of energy emanated from the Focus. Anything caught within the radius of the Maximum Overcharge were immediately vaporized into oblivion. As that took place, Aiko experienced a moderate amount of kickback recoil, and the force of the blast also created a noticeable crater underneath her. Sylvia Aoi claimed Judicium had enough power to completely destroy half of Japan. Shinjitsu Aiko, like the rest of The Legendary Maidens, does not actively use her Shinjitsu like the rest of her Kenmeiotome kin. In fact, she had actually forgone the use of their Shinjutsu in favor of the Legendary Focus she wielded. Notes Trivia * was one of the few surviving Combat-oriented Kenmeiotome in existence, as the majority of them were annihilated during the War in Eden and the Great Guardian Purge respectively. * wielded Judicium, one of the Legendary Focuses forged by the Sixth Kenmeiotome, Sylvia Aoi. It was personally gifted to her by Sylvia, the Creator of the Focuses, as a show of her favour. *With Judicium at her command, Aiko was reportedly on the same level as the Second Maiden, Kiyoko Takara. Behind the Scenes * 's Character Image was based on the recently revealed Legendary Pandora Cassandra, one of the Supporting Characters found in the Japanese Manga Freezing. Gallery File:Spartagirl.jpg References Literature References